Russia's Birthday 2011
by Crystal-LeeAFFN
Summary: Rated K  for suggestive material yet nothing bad at all.


**A/N: So, it`s going to be Russia`s birthday soon.**

**Sweet Rochu fluffiness and a bit of UKUS and PruCan.**

**This is Russia`s early birthday fanfic! **

**Happy early birthday, Russia! **

Russia woke up early.

He always woke up early.

But that was only when he was stalking China.

Which was almost every day.

He got out of bed and went downstairs, turning on the TV and being careful not to attract any attention, namely a blond haired Belarussian.

The first thing he saw was a Russian flag.

There was a knock at the door in the middle of the program.

Russia looked out the window and at the figure standing on his porch.

He nearly laughed, and opened the door.

There stood China.

'H-Happy Birthday, aru.' he said.

'Da...thank you.' replied Russia, not wanting to mention he was the first to say that all day.

'And...I got a present for you, aru. I-I made it myself.' stammered China, holding out a big stuffed sunflower plushie.

Russia looked at the plushie and took it from the stammering (and for some reason blushing) Chinese.

When their fingers touched, and they did, they both looked up at each other.

And this time they were both blushing red hot.

"Something has happened to Russia." said America matter of factly.

"Well, love, what do you think happened?" asked England.

America turned red.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." he said.

England shot the younger nation a smirk.

"I know you like it, love. And besides, we're where no one can hear us." he said.

America bit his lip for a moment.

"Fine. You promised no one would hear us." he said after a while.

England smiled.

"Good. Now, love, penny for your thoughts about Russia? Or how about a kiss?" he asked.

America laughed.

"I think I'll take that kiss." said America.

England kissed him, and it was a chaste kiss, yet adorably sweet.

"So, your thoughts?" asked England.

"It has something to do with China, I know it." said America. "I want a continuation of that kiss, Iggy."

England laughed.

"Okay. I suppose we have a little time to continue that kiss before the G8." he said.

Prussia had the exact same idea when he woke up in the middle of the night.

"Canada?" he asked.

"Yes, Prussia?" asked Canada.

"I think something's wrong with Russia." said Prussia.

"Hm. Yeah, I've noticed it too." replied Canada.

"Enjoy it while you can. It's the only time he's not freakishly scary." laughed Prussia.

Canada smiled to himself.

"Though what do you think it is?" he asked.

Prussia shrugged.

"Whatever." he said.

Canada got up and sat on the side of the bed.

'I should have a chance to find out...' he thought.

"Mattie, where you going?" asked Prussia.

"To get the truth." said Canada.

"Let me come with you, then." said Prussia, pulling on a shirt.

"Thanks." sighed Canada.

As they reached Russia's room, they heard a yawn.

Canada immediately stepped back, worried.

The yawn dispersed into a quiet snore and Prussia opened the door.

Russia was asleep, thankfully.

But the figure at the dressing table turned towards them blearily.

"Prussia, aru?" he asked.

Prussia froze.

"This? This is nothing. You will go now, da, aru?" asked China.

Prussia nodded, backing out.

Canada turned to Prussia.

"What?" he asked.

Prussia shook his head.

"C-China." he said.

"What happened to China?" asked Canada gently.

"He has just become one with Russia." said Prussia gravely.

He took Canada's arm and ran away.

China returned to bed next to the Russian, now more tired than anything.

Russia turned towards China, a smile on his face.

"How does it feel to be one with Russia, aru?" asked Russia, picking up China's verbal tic.

China smiled.

"Not so bad." he said.

"Don't you wish you became one with me earlier?" asked Russia.

China glanced at him, a dull look in his eyes.

"No, aru." he said.

Russia laughed and took the Chinese into his arms.

"Goodnight, China, aru." he said.

"Goodnight, Russia." said China in response.

THE END

I made it so OOC, I'm sorry!

I just thought that Russia's birthday would be the only time he isn't so scary!

Hope you enjoyed anyway! Read and review!


End file.
